L is for Lawliet
by Rebellion And Boots
Summary: My OC is a an agent among the task force to catch Kira and meet L. She finds herself intrigued further with the man she'd always looked up to and connected to although they'd never spoken. L seems to find her way of though incredibly close to his, as well as her stubbornness and willing to break rules to come in handy in the investigation... unless she distracts him too much.
1. L is for Legend

**Hello, my fellow Death Note fans. I'm just happy to see the fandom isn't completely dead. Anyways, this is my first fanfiction, so I'm being completely honest when I say I have no clue what I'm doing. I'm simply writing what comes to mind and I just miss L, so I need to make sure he stays alive to me somehow. I'd like reviews, if you have time. I'm going to warn you it's a little slow to begin with but I promise, the best romances don't just happen, right? Anyway, thanks again for taking the time to read it. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The team that was so involved in catching Kira had dropped from the whole police force to the five of us. It was incredible how little trust the police had in L, the world's greatest detective. Of course, he never shown his face, or spoke with his true voice, but I couldn't help but be compelled by the amount of mystery this man was made up of. I stood in the elevator, watching the numbers light up slowly as it raised me higher and higher with each passing level. I took a breath.

Meeting L had my stomach in knots. After conversing with him over a laptop with a large Gothic style 'L' on it with a robotic voice and no face, I couldn't help but wonder what he'd be like, if he was anything like me. From what it seemed, the way we worked around cases, it seemed he had the same confrontational problems as I do, as well as the attention to detail and the lack of fear towards breaking rules to get to close our cases; even if it meant losing our jobs. At least L worked individually under no one. That didn't change the fact that we were both obsessed with solving puzzles, so much to the point that it was all we had. Of course, L had always been more brilliant. There was a reason he was a legend, and I wasn't.

The elevator dinged, tearing me from my thoughts. I brushed my dark hair over my shoulder and stepped out as the doors parted open for me. I recited the room number in my head over and over until I reached my destination. Stopping at the door, I paused for a moment. This was it, I was going to meet a legend face to face. I knocked.

"It's open, let yourself in." A voice called from inside. It sounded bored and tired. I reached for the knob and turned it, letting myself inside like the stranger had instructed. Stepping in, I saw my fellow investigators. They all turned to me and shot the familiar disapproving look at me to my informal clothing. Jeans and a dark grey, loose tank top. Then, just off a few feet from them, stood a young man in a white long sleeve and baggy jeans and lacked shoes. He stood with his hands buried in his pockets and hunched over. His black hair was messy, his skin pale and his dark eyes looked grey to me, looking at me that sent an unfamiliar vibe through my body. I swallowed.

"Hello, Agent. I'm glad you could make it." The man said. "I'm L."

This man... with the bags under his dead-like eyes and the tousled hair, he was L? Then again, I couldn't be surprised or disappointing, because honestly I wasn't sure what to expect before meeting him.

"Dressing for the occasion like always, I see." Aizawa snorted.

I smirked. "At least I'll be comfortable while you five are suffocating in your monkey suits." I replied.

He scoffed and turned to Chief Yagami.

"Agent Charrett," the chief started, breaking in between Aizawa and I. "L, despite her appearance and the inability to show up on time, I assure you she is one of our best investigators on our team, and I expect her to show you her full respect," he said, observing my current outfit. "That also includes dressing appropriately."

They all worked their way to the couches and sat down. L proceeded to take the single chair at the end, lifting both his legs up and crouching over, placing his hands on his knees. Sighing I approached them, lowering myself down onto the end of the couch and leaning over the armrest.

"With all due respect, chief, I don't really understand the point in dressing like a secretary when I'm not trying to impress anyone. We're trying to catch a killer, not be interviewed by him for a job."

"That's no way to talk to the chief!" Matsuda gasped.

"No," L spoke, catching everyone by surprise while tossing his head to the side slightly and looking upward, his tone still low and bored.

"I completely agree." Every word was so perfectly pronounced, every letter in his words so defined they brushed against my ear in such a foreign way. I was intrigued by this man. "If you all would like to remain in your professional attire, I don't mind, but I don't have a problem if you choose to go without it."

"Very well," Mr. Yagami sighed.

"Now, enough small talk. Please, turn off any cell phones or devices and leave them on that table there." L instructed, glancing to a table behind one of the couches.

We all obeyed.

"Now, I'll start off by saying that no one is to take notes, all of this must be detained by memory," he added.

We continued to discuss the details of our new working conditions and schedules, while he handed out fake badges with fake names on them. L poured tea into the cup before him and sipped loudly, then retracted the cup from his lips and his expression turned to look slightly disappointed.

"Excuse me, L-" Matsuda asked.

"And from now on, I'll have to ask that you stop calling me L. It's Ryusaki - just to be safe." L cut him off, reaching for the sugar cubes and plotting in two at a time.

"Okay... Ryusaki. If Kira needs a name and a face to kill, couldn't we just stop airing that information to the media?" Mastuda suggested.

Matsuda... No, Kira would just rebel and start killing innocent people until he was able to access the criminals.

"Mm if we do that, we'll only be putting the general public at risk." Ryusaki replied.

"Care to explain?" The Chief spoke up.

Ryusaki sighed softly, but I thought that maybe only I'd caught it, it seeming he was becoming impatient with the team's inability to keep up with such a simple reasoning.

"If we do that, he won't hesitate to kill off the innocent people who are withholding the information. 'I'm holding the whole world hostage, so who's it gonna be?'"

The team leaned in, suddenly becoming more interested.

"How do you know that's what he'll do?" Yagami asked.

"Because Kira is childish and hates to lose. I am also childish, and also hate to lose," Ryusaki replied dryly, sipping his tea that was probably gritty with sugar by now.

"That's how I know."

I smiled a little. L had practically recited my thoughts. I suddenly felts that sudden chill brush across my skin. I looked up to Ryusaki, who'd lay his eyes on me, catching my smile. I knew he knew exactly what I was I had been thinking, that we were already on the same page the second Mastuda had opened his mouth.

After clearing up the rest of his thoughts on the case and how to draw Kira out using the media, it seemed things were wrapping up.

"Before we finish here, I'll need to be sure that none of you are Kira, so I need to speak with each of you individually."

"He still doesn't trust us?" Aizawa asked, irritated.

"No, it's a fair request. The information has been leaked from our headquarters, so it's only fair. Plus, by showing himself to us, he's putting his life on the line." Chief Yagami pointed out.

* * *

I waited patiently for my turn to be questioned. I was last. The others all came out from the next room of the suite and left after saying a quick goodbye. Chief Yagami was the last to head out before me. He had his jacket draped over his forearm when he turned to me and nodded, reaching for the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Charrett."

"Goodnight Chief, give your family my best." I reply with a lazy lift of my hand in a half-assed wave.

The man smiled little, making his mustache lift a little. Then, he was gone.

"Agent Charrett," Ryusaki's voice rang from inside the open door. I stood from the chair I'd been sitting in for the past three hours and approached the room. "Please, come in," L offered. "Have a seat."

I walked to the chair in front of him and sunk back, gazing at the crouched man before me who gazed back. His stare seemed empty and lost, but I knew there was so much behind them. The mysterious aspect of him heightened my interest in him, the things he must never speak about, he could have so many stories and so many incredible thoughts that he keeps locked away forever behind those grey tired eyes of his.

"S. Charrett, I see you're American, and quite young. No living family, no spouse, no children, and the only commitment seems to be your job. You have trouble sticking with the rules if it prevents you from solving a case, and does not work well with others." Ryusaki held a file delicately in front of his face, gripping the corners with just his thumbs and index fingers.

"What? Are the words, 'does not work well with others' actually written in there?" I asked, with somewhat of a laugh dancing in my words. It was sort of true. I hate people, they're never able to figure out simple things because they seem to skim over details that are so important, while they assume they are irrelevant.

He lowered the file from his face and his lips lifted slightly into a smile that I deemed as cute, but I forced myself to look away.

"There's only about a one percent chance that you're Kira," he said, staring at me blankly, the smile already gone.

I blinked.

"How can you be so sure? You questioned the others for hours."

"True, but there are many things about you that don't fit the profile." L started, pushing his upper lip with his thumb. "For example, you don't like people, you don't do your job because you care about them you do it for the justice and the satisfaction, which is the only reason why an attractive woman like you wouldn't have a spouse, or at least a romantic interest for that matter. Kira seems to have this immature view of justice, deeming murder is the answer to rid of evil. I don't see that aspect in you." he sighed. "Mmm, no, you don't have that motivation." he replied, his voice still remaining emotionless. "But there's still that one percent chance."

I smirked. "Then if we're done here, I'll be going."

"Actually, I do have one question," Ryusaki stopped me before I got up, sliding the file to him on the table and inspecting the top of it. "I can't seem to find anything with your full name. Is there a reason for that?"

"You're not the only one whose cautious due to your occupation." I replied, almost involuntarily playful.

"Impressive, it's difficult to detain that kind of information." L replied, still no change in tone. "But, may I ask, you true name?"

I paused. The way he'd asked seemed so harmless. It was like he didn't want it to be same, but because he was actually interested.

I actually thought about it for a moment, then scoffed softly.

"No." I replied simply. "It was hard containing my identity and passing off for someone else. I'm not about to release my name to someone I just met, who claims to be L."

"I understand completely." L replied plainly.

"Well if that's all then," I stood up and nodded to him, heading to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ryusaki."

"Ms. Charrett," Before I had completely slipped out the door of the room I stopped and peered back in.

"Hm?"

The young man perched in the chair stared back at me.

"I'll be looking forward to working with you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I promise, I just wanted to get it started. I'll be adding more very, very soon. I feel that L is somewhat out of character, but I'm doing the best I can! I'm going to twist some things around, but after all, it is a FanFic! Let me know your thoughts, please! I did change from things recently, so if you read it before hand there's a chance a few details changed, just a heads up.**


	2. A is for Assumtion

A is for Assumption

I rode the elevator back down, replaying from the moment I saw the man who claimed to be L to the second I left the room though my head again. Actually, I had no doubt that man was L. I let out a slow breath. He was even more intriguing than I thought he'd be, more so than I always deemed him to be, more so than I'd always imagined or fantasized him to be. I suppose the word 'fantasized' wouldn't truly fit in the context until now. Despite the bags under his eyes and the dead look in his eyes, the messy hair and hunch in his back or crouch while he sits, there was some sort of attraction I felt. It was a small spark though, nothing I couldn't get rid of before it grew into anything more. I'd probably eventually get so involved in the case that I wouldn't even realize I had thought about his alluring mysteriousness at all.

After I reached the lobby I walked outside and got into my car. Driving home I still pictured the tall detective in my head. Blinking the image away, I parked and made my way to the apartment room. After locking myself inside, I sighed once more, the small, dark apartment reminding me how little it would ever see company. With that, I changed and went to bed.

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night, the air was still and the only light that illuminated the room was the green haze of my alarm clock. The constant vibration of my phone was the culprit for stirring my rest. Groaning I rolled from my side to my stomach and propped myself up on my elbows, reaching for the phone. Glancing at the caller ID it read, RESTRICTED. I could feel my eyebrows push together from confusion. Sliding the unlock, it picked up.

"This better be good." I growled.

"Ms. Charrett." A familiar robotic voice responded. Immediately, my attention was high. "I'm sorry to wake you at such a time, but I have a favor to ask," he stated. "I need you at the Keio hotel in twenty minutes. I have reason to believe there is a man there whom I've suspected as a lead in my current investigation."

He's found a lead in the Kira investigation already? It had only been a day and the team was just getting settled in. I had to admit, that was incredibly impressive.

The disguised voice continued.

"He goes by the name of Rakio Kunsiam. I'm sending a picture to you now."

Just like he said, a picture had been received by my phone seconds later from a restricted number.

"It would help a great deal if you were able to get close to him without revealing your true intentions. See what you are able to obtain. In addition, I will have a file with his information emailed to you now."

I sighed, letting my head drop tiredly before bringing me ear back to the phone.

"Alright. I can do that."

"It's greatly appreciated." The voice replied. "And, Ms. Charrett?"

"Hm?"

"Dressing formally may be in your favor." With that, he hung up.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Wrinkling my nose I placed my phone back on the dresser and groaned again. I hated losing sleep, being that I rarely ever got any. I rolled out of bed and stretched. Something formal. Well, I was never good at that, but I figured I'd be able to pull something together. I turned and glanced at the clock. It was only 1:09am. I'd only been sleeping for about two hours. At this point I'll either be super friendly with Kunsiam or dangerously homicidal. I flicked on my lights and blinked to adjust the sudden change in light exposure. Opening my closet, I reached in the depths of my closet and pulled forward two dresses that hung on hangers. One, I wore to a friends wedding three years ago right after I moved to Japan while following a case I decided to work on individually. It was purple, long and had a ruffled bottom with out any straps, only held up by the clear strings that were meant to be tucked away when worn. Too formal. The only other option was the black dress in my right hand. It was simple. I figured it would have to do.

I opened the cabinet in my small bathroom and pulled out a small bag of supplies that were rarely used and set them on the table. I quickly curled my lashes and applied eyeliner, then chose a random shade of lipstick and swept it across my lips. I didn't look half bad, other than my bed head. I brushed my hair and pushed the long bangs out of my face before pushing the wavy dark hair to my left shoulder and applying a bobby pin to hold it in place.

Huh. Not half bad. I smiled at myself tiredly in the mirror. For only a few minutes, I didn't look too homely. After slipping on heels, I grabbed a small bag that never saw the light of day and tossed my phone, keys, wallet, and gun in. Of course, I knew that Japan banned civilians from carrying guns, but I wasn't a civilian. It might blow my cover, depending on what I may have to do in order to achieve the information. I'd just have to keep him away from my purse.

Finally, I rushed out my door and into my car, quickly driving to the Keio hotel. It was one of the five-stars downtown that I drove by all the time, but I'd never been inside. I parked a few blocks away and walked the rest of the way to avoid the valet. I didn't have the money for a stranger to park my car, nor the trust. Approaching the desk, I was impressed with the fine interior.

"Hello," I greeted the man, smiling sweetly, holding my head high. "I'm looking for a man, whom I know by the name of Rakio Kunsiam. Is he checked in here?"

The man smiled back at me and nodded.

"Actually yes, he's in the bar. It's through there."

I dipped my head.

"Thank you."

With that, I headed to the large open arch. It was obviously the bar. The lighting was dim and I heard the clinking of cocktail glasses. I felt very in place with the way I presented myself. I sat myself down at the bar, scanning for the man I'd seen in the picture.

"Can I get you anything?" A young woman asked me from behind the counter.

"I'll buy it for her." A deep voice said just over my shoulder.

I refrained myself from jumping when I turned to look up to put a face to the voice. It was him! Rakio Kunsiam! The perfectly chiseled man stood there, nicely dressed in a slim black suit and a stripped red and black tie.

Well that was easy.

"What would you like, darling?" he asked, throwing me a charming smile.

I forced myself to smile back.

"Anything strong," I replied slowly.

He seemed impressed with my answer.

"Do you mind?" he asked, motioning to a seat next to me. Without waiting for my answer he sat and made himself comfortable. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but see you walk in. I just knew I had to buy you a drink."

"Well I'm flattered." I responded smoothly. Kunsiam ordered us both drinks and we talked small talk. It seemed to drone on and on, just him asking stupid, pointless questions about my family, my interests, my occupation, and my favorite places to eat - all which I lied about. It seemed like I was getting no where until finally he invited me to his room. We made our way up and down a hallway. He opened the room and allowed me to walk in first.

"So, Lucy,"

I almost laughed at the fake name I'd given him.

"How about we get down to business?" he said, his voice suddenly turning dark and serious. I blinked. This was odd.

"Business?" I echoed.

"Yes," he purred, stepping in behind me and grabbing my arm tightly. I knew where this was headed.

"You see, I'm a very angry man, Lucy. And women like you are the type that make me angry."

I could feel my heart start to race. This man didn't fit the profile at all. Why would L suspect him? He was too irrational and set off too easily to be Kira.

"You sluts," he growled.

"Get off me," I warned, trying to shake him off me.

"Shut up!" Kunsiam shouted, tossing me towards the bed, making me stumble in my heels. Quickly, I reached in my purse, but he came at me before I was able to make my move. Pushing me down, the purse fell, my fake badge and gun along with it. There was a pause. I could feel the blood start to boil in Rakio's veins. I was in real trouble now.

"A cop?" he sneered, gritting his teeth.

Well, that didn't go well. Quickly I grabbed my gun and pointed it to him.

"Detective, actually. And if you will, back the hell off." I warned.

He stopped, his eyes like a bull ready to charge. I could hear my heart in my ears.

"I've got a real itchy trigger finger, Mr. Kunsiam, don't give me a reason to scratch it." Slowly, I grabbed my things, and stood, backing up to the doorway.

"Run while you can, slut. I'll see you soon enough." Rakio hissed just before I closed the door behind me.

"Shit." I murmured, rushing out the hotel and to my car.

None of this made sense. Why would he suspect a man like this? Nothing fits the profile of Kira, and he was going on about something about me being a slut. What an offensive man... but L...

"That bastard!" I shouted, a smile actually appearing on my face and laughter hinting in my words. He never once said that he suspected this man to be Kira, I was ignorant and assumed, rather, this must have been another current investigation he was trying to wrap up that happened to be in Japan. Then I frowned. Kunsiam wasn't really calm about the situation. He threatened to find me... that made my stomach turn. All I could do for now is go back home and sleep; if I could, that is.


	3. W is for Watari

W is for Watari

I opened the door to the hotel room and closed it behind me, feeling the eyes of my fellow investigators fall upon me.

"I'm glad you could make it, Agent Charrett." Cheif Yagami said dryly.

"Miss Charrett, would you care for some tea?" An older man stood up straight to my right, holding a small towel over his fore arm and a platter flat with his hand.

"Oh, no thank you, Mr..."

"This is Watari." L's bored tone cut in.

The older man bowed slightly to me in greeting.

"How do you do?"

I smiled at him and nodded in response, then turned to L.

"I would apologize for being late, but I don't think it's necessary with the trouble I encountered last night."

L's blank look fell on me, turning his attention away from the small plate of cake he had in his hand.

"What kind of trouble?" he asked.

"Well at first I assumed that you were talking about a man you profiled as Kira, because I did just as you expected and assumed. Silly me, I know." I replied calmly, taking off my jacket, that Watari insisted he take.

"But then, I realized he fit nothing to the profile, so it got me wondering, but what really hit the confusion was when he took me back to his room, he became a completely different person- angry and forceful, and unveiled a strange sudden hatred towards me."

The room was still silent, the other agents looked L and I questioningly.

"While tossing me around he saw my badge fall from my purse and became even more enraged, of course. I managed to escape, however he threatened to find me. So, when I got home I was curious to why exactly you had me go out and meet up with this man. I did my research and after looking at the file you'd sent me over again, I got it." I turned and buried my hands in my pockets. "He's under suspicion to be the man to be raping and murdering young brunette women, he happened to be in Japan for a business trip and you decided that it would be a good idea to have to get a lead on him." I brought my hazel gaze up to L and narrowed my eyes at him, then smirked a little. "It's something I would have done, but next time, give me a heads up when you plan to use me as your puppet."

"Did he hurt you?" Cheif Yagami asked worriedly, breaking the silence.

"You used Agent Charrett? Why would you do something like that?" Mastuda raised his voice at him.

"Honestly," L started, ignoring the two men. "I never planned for you to be hurt, that's the last thing I would have wanted. But deeming that you are alright, did you get anything that suggests he is, in fact, the murder?"

I hummed a quiet laugh, a little proud of myself.

"Yes, actually. Being that his victims all seem to be young, brunette and wealthy, and the anger Kunsiam unleashed on the victims and myself, I figured he must have some sort of bad history with a woman of this profile. In his file it mentioned he was married, and when I looked her up, she was young, brunette, and only wealthy off them men she'd suck dry and cheat on. Now with that said, while we were speaking at the bar, he proceeded to tell me he was getting divorced soon - three days from now, actually. I would say there's a ninety percent chance he's the man you're looking for."

"Hmm. I'm quite impressed. I knew sending you would be a good choice, although I do apologize for the trouble." L responded.

"Ryusaki, that was way out of your league to send one of my agents on a case that they weren't even working on." The chief started roughly.

"Yes, I'm aware, and I apologize for going without your word, but it seems Agent Charrett was able to handle herself quite well." The young man replied.

"Thank you for your good work, Agent." L said dryly, lifting his dark gaze back to mine. "Anyway, let us move on to the case we all came to discuss."

They remained silent.

"Please, have a seat." Ryusaki offered.

The men all shuffled around the couches and took their seats, as did I.

"Now," Rysuaki sipped his tea. "We all know of the FBI agents who came to Japan and investigated the police-"

"Which was way out of line," Aizawa muttered.

"- And I started to investigate the source of the deaths of all them, leading to Raye Penber. I then followed that up with looking into the people Raye Penber was investigating."

"Very well, who was Penber investigating?" The Chief asked, sounding determined like he always does.

L set the empty plate down with only a few crumbs on the table and stood and started to the window, raising his index finger to his mouth and pressing on his lips. His eyes, rolled upwards to the ceiling, then to the right while he tilted his head. "Deputy Director Kitamura; as well as Chief Supervisor Yagami along with their families." he finished, turning his head to shoot the group a look with his secretive eyes.

The team gasped and everyone was suddenly standing except me. I conformed, and stood as well, just so I was able to keep my eyes on L. It was definitely a surprise to find out that our own chief's family was under investigation. It was obvious Yagami was angry, but he was too committed to this case to back out now, besides he knew that if he were to back out, that wouldn't prevent L from placing his family under surveillance without his permission.

"I'd like to install wire taps and hidden cameras through out the homes of each, and keep supervision twenty-four-seven."

"You can't possibly think that this is a good idea! If we get caught we could all lose our jobs!" Aiwaza shouted, outraged.

"You all were willing to put your lives on the line but not your job?" L argued sternly, for the first time his tone changing.

"He's right," The chief stated.

"You don't have to do this, Chief!" Mastuda agreed.

"No, I do." Mr. Yagami replied sternly. "Although I am still offended at the thought, I will agree to this, even if there is that one percent, we can't take any chances on this case."

"Mmm, I appreciate your cooperation, Mr. Yagami." Ryusaki stated plainly. "Watari, when can we have the cameras and wire taps installed?"

"Well," The white mustache moved slightly as the older man spoke. "I can have them set up at any time, provided that we know when the house will be empty."

I have to admit, I admired L's determination.

"Very good, thank you Watari." he said. "And as a courtesy to the chief and his family only he and I will be observing the surveillance." L added.

"Actually," The Chief cut in. "I wouldn't mind if Charrett joined us. It'll be easier to have more eyes on the tapes, and if there are any... scenes I'd rather not see, I can leave it up to her."

"Very well," Ryusaki agreed, turning fully to the group, his eyes becoming board again and his hands burrowing into his pockets once more. "I think that's all for tonight. I'll see you all tomorrow, but at a different location. Watari will send you the information."

The team, still unsettled by the current circumstances, exchanged glances between each other, and their eyes burned into the chief's back, probably wondering what was going through his mind. They all said their goodbyes and headed out the door.

"I'll fetch your coats," Watari stated before elegantly striding off.

"So, did Ryusaki actually use you to get information in a different case he's working on?" Matsuda asked, his eyes wide. Aizawa, Mogi and Ukita gathered to hear my response.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Aren't you bothered by that at all? I mean, you said you almost got hurt." Matsuda reminded me.

"But I didn't." I pointed out. "I would have done the same thing, and besides, I got good information and probably helped a little with his case."

"I'm surprised you figured it out, that he wasn't part of the Kira case." Mogi stated.

"It wasn't all that hard," I admitted, shoving my hands back into my pockets and shied away from them. "I just did my research and profiled the guy. I'm sure any of you would have done the same."

"You sure you're alright, though?" A lower voice asked, Chief Yagami coming into view, the light gleaming off his glasses.

"Yeah, thanks, Chief." I smiled weakly at him, a little unsure of how to react with this sudden concern the other detectives were showing towards me. It was unlike them, and I wasn't used to people, especially this many, to care all that much.

"Good, and I don't ever want you doing anything like that alone." he added. "Next time don't hesitate to call Mogi or I,"

"Or me!" Matsuda proclaimed.

"Umm, I would prefer if she stuck with Mogi." Chief replied, leaving Matsuda to pout internally.

"Here you are," Watari approached us, jackets draping over his forearms. The men all thanked him, took their jackets and left. I took my time, putting my jacket on and fumbling for my keys in my pocket.

Just as I reached for the door L's voice called out to me.

"Ms. Charrett," he said.

I turned to him. He was back to sitting in front of the computer, staring blankly at it like he was zoned out.

"Thank you, for your help last night. It was extremely helpful in wrapping up that case, and I've arranged for his arrest on the date of his court date. I now have enough evidence to accuse him, and you also proved you are more than worthy to be a part of this investigative team." L tilted his head to be and looked up at me, his hands resting on his knees still. "I do hope you understand my reasoning for my actions."

"Of course," I replied dryly. "I would expect nothing less from an obsessive personality like yourself."

"Before you leave," Ryusaki started again, just as I had opened the door. "You had mentioned earlier that Kunsiam had threatened you."

Again, I turned my head to look at him. He was back to staring at his screen.

"Yes," I said.

"Then I will have Watari escort you to your car, and additional eyes on you to assure your safety."

"That won't be necessary-"

"I insist." L cut me off, only his lips moved but although his tone hadn't changed I could tell he was being stern with me.

I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Shall we be going, Miss Charrett?" The senior man asked me kindly.

"Yes, I suppose we shall. Goodnight, Ryusaki." I called to him.

"Yes, you as well."

Watari opened the door for me and allowed me through first. As the elevator doors closed, Watari smiled a little.

"It seems Ryusaki is quite fond of you." he stated, sounding a little proud.

"Hm?" I looked up to the tall man.

"You seem to have impressed him a great deal, and I feel he is fond of you because of the extent he is going to assure your safety." Watari replied. "That is not an easy thing to do."

"I can't say I like the thought of always being escorted, but... I'm thankful." I sighed.

We walked to my car and Watari instructed me how to get a hold of him, handing me a small necklace that had a small, well disguised button. I was to press it twice if I was ever in danger of any sort. I said my goodbyes and drove home.

As I neared my apartment complex, I watched two firetrucks race past me. Curiosity struck me, and then realization when I turned the block. My whole apartment had been set aflame, the residence all standing outside in their sleep wear worriedly stammering about the things they've lost and the safety of the other residence. Parking off to the side, I stepped out of my car and took the scene in for myself.

"Son of a bitch," I breathed, the flames licking the night sky and illuminating for blocks on end, catching the attention of everyone in the radius of it's glow. I pushed my long bangs from my face again, my mouth hanging open slightly as I felt my heart drop like a stone in water.

It seemed like I'd been standing there forever, watching my home crumble before my eyes, until a dark car pulled up near me.

"Miss Charrett?" A man asked, rolling down his window.

"Yes?"

"Would you please follow us?"

I must have giving him a look to make him believe I'd pulled a red flag up in my head, because he then smiled and continued.

"We are with Ryusaki. We are the escorts that he sent, and being that this must be your building, I'd like to ask that you come back to the hotel with us,"

Looking back up to the flames that engulfed the little that I owned, I sighed, and slipped back into my car.

* * *

We arrived back to the hotel, and the two men followed me inside and back up to Ryusaki's room. They opened the door. There he was, right where I left him. Turning his head he tilted it to the side.

"Back so soon, Agent Charrett?" he asked. I couldn't tell if it was supposed to be sarcasm, or if he was actually asking why I'd come back.

The two men stepped forward, explaining what had happened to my building.

Watari approached me.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear about our building, Miss Charrett." he said, holding his arm out for my coat. I smiled weakly and nodded, allowing him to help me remove my jacket.

"Thank you, Watari." I muttered softly, not really in the mood to play up my rough act.

The men walked back towards me, but then I realized they were just heading for the door. L had gotten up and followed them, stopping a few feet from me.

"I think it's safe to assume that this is Kunsiam's doing, at least there's a good chance. I just find it odd that only the night after meeting you did your building happen to set fire." he pointed out.

I didn't reply.

"Are you alright, Miss Charrett?" L asked, dipping his head slightly so he was able to see my face underneath the dark hair that hung in my face.

"I don't understand why they brought me back here, I can't exactly pay for a room in this kind of hotel." I said quietly, my eyes refusing to lift from the floor.

"I don't expect you to. You're welcome to stay here for tonight, and I can arrange to have a place for you to stay soon after." L promised.

I lifted my head and looked at him, a little surprised.

"I..." Was at a loss for words. "Thank you." I finally said.

"It's the least I can do for now." Ryusaki said dryly, turning to go back to his seat in front of his computer. "Make yourself comfortable, you're welcome to use the bedroom to the right in the hallway."

I watched after him, blinking, still a little phased from everything. Then, I turned to the the opening of the hallway and peered inside. The suite was living up to it's name. Pushing the door open more, I stepped inside and placed my remaining items I owned on the bed; a jacket and a bag with a wallet, cellphone, keys, badge and gun. I sat on the bed for a moment, until a light knock came on the door.

"Yes?"

Watari entered.

"Miss Charrett, I feel as though you are having quite a night. May I suggest a hot shower?" The man asked, extending his arm out with a towel draped over. I grinned weakly at him.

"Thank you, Watari. That's a good idea." I stood and took the towel from him, as he lead me to the bathroom.

"Anytime, Miss Charrett." he said, bowing respectfully and walking off.

I shut the door behind me and stripped, stepped in, and tuned the water so it was the perfect point of boiling. It had to be one of the best showers I'd ever taken. Plus, the interior had still yet to fail of being beautiful and luxurious. Stepping out was my favorite part, drying off and still being slightly damp from the lingering steam that fogged the mirrors. I grabbed my clothes and wrapped the towel tightly around my body, not quite ready to climb back into dirty clothes. My hair still dripped a little, hinting that I hadn't completely rung it out.

After I got to my room I stopped, looking down at three pairs of folded clothes set neatly on the bed. After closing the door my curiosity had my eyes scanning over them. The three tops were all very neat and fancy for my taste, the two pair of jeans a name brand as well as the skirt. Luckily, there was a fourth pair I hadn't seen until now laying on the pillow. It was a patching pair of silk pajamas. Though not my style, I couldn't help but admire the softness and nice pastel blue and white stripes. Name brand. Damn. I usually get my clothes from the department store, but I wasn't about to complain about the pajamas. Above the pair were four pairs of panties, and I felt my cheeks burn a little.

This all must be Watari's doing. He was such a kind man. Happily, I slipped into the pajamas after wiggling on one of the new pairs of panties and moved the piles to the dresser against the wall. I sighed, almost forgetting about the horrible thing that had just recently happened. Again, a knock distracted me from falling too far into my thoughts.

"Are you decent, Miss Charrett?" Watari's withered voice called through the door.

"Yes," I replied.

He entered and grinned at me.

"Did you like the my selections for you? I figured you wouldn't have any other than the ones you were currently wearing, so I took it upon myself to fetch you some new ones. I hope that's alright."

I smiled at him.

"Yes," I started. "Thank you so much, Watari. Really, this means a lot to me and you didn't have you."

"It wasn't a problem, Miss Charrett." Watari said, leaving me with a simple bow.

I went back to my thoughts, replaying the fire in my head, the smoky smell and the heat it engulfed me with. I felt a lump well up in my throat and tears push their way to the rims of my hazel eyes. Closing them, my face had twisted into a sorrowful expression, while a soft sob sounded in my throat.

* * *

I'd been wallowing in my pity for only what must have been an hour when L's voice came muffled through the door.

"Agent Charrett,"

I sat up, quickly wiping away the tears and sniffling.

"Yes?" I answered.

L opened the door and stepped inside, his hands in his pockets and his hunch in his back.

"Did you see anyone at you building when you arrived to see it on fire?" he asked. Of course, it was for his case. I can't say I blame him. I want this man caught.

"No, I parked across the street and the escorts you sent took me back here." I replied, making my voice seem as steady as I could.

"I see." he sighed. "Well in that case, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just stressed about my living situation at the moment, but it won't interfere with my focus to the case." I promised.

"I thought I had already told you, I will have arranged to have a new living quarters for you by tomorrow." L stated.

I paused. He did say that, and I knew he was serious but I didn't believe him.

"I'll also have anything you lost replaced."

"You can't be serious."

L simply looked at me with his pale, expressionless face.

I sighed.

"Well you won't need to replace much, I didn't have much to begin with." I said, looking down at the sheets I sat on.

"You were right," I muttered.

"Hm?"

I looked up at him again, my eyes probably saddening, I was losing my control over my mask.

"You were right, about people like us. We're so involved in what we do, that we don't have anyone, or anything else. There's not a single person in the world who even knows my name." I felt my lip quiver but I pulled the reaction back and breathed in slowly. "But it makes us good at what we do, I suppose."

"Yes, it does." L said, rather darkly. "Quite lonely, isn't it?"

I blinked at him, then let my eyes fall to the floor.

"Very."

The silence washed over us. I expected him to leave after a moment or two passing but he didn't. I had lost myself in thought again, but then, I spoke.

"Spade." I said.

"What was that?" L asked me, his head dipping lower to catch my gaze.

I lifted my head for him.

"My name. It's Spade. Spade Ray Ariorian."

"Spade," he echoed, pressing his index finger to his lips. "Hm, an interesting name."

"I know," I started, turning my face away from his constant gaze.

"My parents were big on gambling. When they won a good amount of money, my mother revealed her pregnancy to my father, and the last winning card he'd played was an ace of spades." I recited the story, reminiscing as I did. It was always better when my mother told it to me. "Silly, I know."

"No, a good story to a good name." L replied, then tilted his head, leaning in closer to me. "Why do you choose now to reveal your true name to me, I wonder?"

I ran my fingers through my damp hair.

"I suppose it's because I trust you more than anyone I've met in a long time," I admitted. "And I figure that someone should know my name, and why not the most secretive person I know?"

L stared at me intently for a moment.

"And why the name Charrett? Chosen at random?" he guessed.

I shook my head.

"No, it was my best friends name, whom I lost to a murderer on a case I was working on. He was my partner. I eventually wished I chose something at random, but in the end, it was already hard changing my name once, rather than a second time."

"You seem to get more interesting every time I speak to you, Miss Ariorian." L murmured.

"As do you, L." I replied, a small smile sweeping over my lips.

Again, there was a pause of silence.

"Well," L started. "It's late, you must be tired from your eventful night. I'll leave you to it." he said, turning to the door.

Out of habit I stood and walked him the few feet to the door, although it was completely unnecessary.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"For what?" He asked, standing in the doorway.

"You may not realize it, but you just comforted me a lot."

Without thinking, I leaned in and let my arms ribbon around his neck, squeezing gently. I could feel him tense for a moment, surprised by the sudden action, but then I felt the light touch of his hands on the small of my back. It only lasted for a moment, but I felt incredibly better, and even lighter than normal. We let each other go and he turned away from me, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

"I could actually fall for you." L murmured. With that, he walked off.

I felt my cheeks stain pink as I retreated into the room and shut the door. I couldn't help but smile. No longer did I feel sad or angry or afraid. I knew for some reason, that everything was going to be alright for me, everything was going to be fine. Sucking in a deep breath and letting it slowly back out I made myself comfortable on the bed after turning off the lights. Curling up, I closed my eyes and drifted off.

* * *

**I know it's long, and I apologize, but I don't want it to be too many chapters, and I'm trying to limit myself on over detailing things, because I know I do that quite often. Let me know what you think, nonetheless! **


End file.
